


Quirks

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: LU (Linkeduniverse), Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Family Bonding, Found Family, Headcanon, Post-Majora's Mask, Some Fluff, Some angst, Team Bonding, Time’s past, be warned of slight disturbing content, loz Headcanon, majora’s mask, oot past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: With all their adventures, heroes always gain Quirks and the Links are no exception.Each Link had Quirks, wether it be from their adventures of where they grew up.What makes a quirk interesting is how they effect a person....(This is pretty much my ideas and Headcanon for linked universe. So this is how their quirk was ether shown or form in the past vs their present day group)Enjoy!!





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned their is some slight content with the second Quirk (based off the shadow temple). Also note that I’m not hating on anyone for eating meat, it was just a theory about what Time might do Based off his history and trauma.

Quirk #1

‘Time is like a clock, able to keep time down to the second’

-Some time long ago in Termina-

‘It’s 8:05 in the morning. It’s the 2nd day. This is your 7th cycle’ Link mentality repeated to himself as he walked through Clock town. Tatle was flying right beside him, he guessed she was trying to comfort him but he couldn’t be sure; she wasn’t Navi.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in Termina, he doesn’t even know if this is his 7th cycle through the 3 days. The first time he came here, it all ran together. He didn’t know if days, weeks maybe even months passed; his sleep deprived nature and his determination to help everyone almost drove him mad, to the point of forgetting his own name. Link thanks the gods he had Tatle with him, she had told the Happy mask salesman, and while he wasn’t happy to wait longer for his mask; he did help Link. After that horrible experience he’s been keeping the time and day down to the second, Link would never admit it but he’s afraid of this place. While Termina felt like home their was something unnatural about it, like he was being watched from the shadows.

Link shook the thoughts from his head realizing they had left Clock town, heading into the direction of Ikana Canyon.

Link took a deep breath in.

“It’s 8:35 in the morning. It’s the 2nd day. This is your 7th cycle. Your name is Link” he said to himself.

-Now-

“Aww we missed it” Wild wined through the darkness waking everyone up.

“What did we miss?” Legend asked however his tone was clearly annoyed from being woken up.

“Today’s the day of falling stars. They fall to earth as star fragment, I wanted to get some to show you guys but I missed the time” Wild said sadly.

“Missed the time?” Sky asked.

“Yeah they only fall around 2am. I normally stay up all night to make sure I see them but seeing as I fell asleep. We missed them” Wild said sadly. He was disappointed in himself wanting to show the others something he found wonderful.

“You didn’t miss it” Time said his voice catching everyone attention. “It is only 1:37am, we still have time”

“Listen Pops, I know we call you Time b-“ Legend starts likely trying to find a excuse to go back to bed.

“Where do you go to normally watch them?” Time asked Wild ignoring whatever Legend was about to say. So reluctant the group moved through the woods to see a great field. Time smile and counted in his head.

3

2

1

2:00am

Beautiful star fragment began falling from the sky, looking like the goddess had began an amazing light show. Any wines of protested about moving were quickly silence in aw.

Time smiles looking up at the sky.

‘It’s 2:01am. It is your 18 day with the other Links. It’s nice’

—— Quirk #2

‘Time prefers vegetables and other greens compare to meat.’

-Termina, some time long ago-

“Come one you have to eat something!” Tatle practically yelled in his ear as he stared down at the bowl of soup in front of him. The Inn keeper was nice enough to make it for him; a nice big meal after 2 days and 13 hours of not eating. Their was only one problem with it.

It had meat in it.

Link stared down at the soup trying to ignore Tatles yelling, he was starving and wanting nothing more then to eat everything but something about the soup made his stomach turn. Link knew it was the meat that made his stomach turn, it just had.

“I’m not letting you leave until you at least try” Tatle yelled bring Link out of his thoughts. He figure he would go around a forage for greens and fruits like he did when he lived in the lost woods. Link just signed and picked up the spoon and close his eyes.

One bite couldn’t hurt?

He brought it up about to eat when the smell of meat hit him. It didn’t bring any pleasant memories.

It was a small of death.

He was back in the horrible shadow temple; the smell of iron and rotting flesh filling the air. He was in the room with the Death Hand with its horrible teeth; stain with fresh blood from his latest victim, bodies piled high.

Monster eat flesh.

Link eyes flew open as he smack the bowl away. Tatle was about to scold him until he started to dry heaving; it was a good thing his stomach was empty otherwise he would have lost everything he ate.

After the heaving Link broke down into silent tears as Tatle flew closer feelings sorry for the poor kid, she shouldn’t have pushed it.

“What do you want kid? Whatever you want I’ll get it for ya” Tatle promise the kid.

“I want Fruits…..apples..any fruits and greens…..no meats” Link said breathless as Tatle flew away to get his food.

Link wiped away his tears, feeling utterly tired and weak. He mentally scolded himself. He knows that the meat he eats is different then what was in the shadow temple. He knows eating meat won’t make him a monster.

But his brain wouldn’t allow it.

Maybe it was his diet of fruits and greens from growing up in the wood, maybe it was the shadow temple, maybe it was seeing the monster chased down a creature from the woods to tear it open to eat.

Mentally Link knows their nothing wrong with eating meat.

His brain however tells him eating meat makes him a monster.

He doesn’t want to be a monster.

——

As Time grew up he realize he had to eat meat at some point, spending time around Malon had helped him with his trauma.

However that didn’t change the fact he like leaf greens and could forge and/or cook them well.

Which brings us to where he was now.

Wild had gotten himself in the middle of a fight (again) and had gotten hurt. The others had got to the closest town to get supplies leaving Time alone with Wild. The thing is Time had started to pick up edible greens and other stuff as a habit, ether snacking on it when no one was around or leaving it in Wilds bag to cook with.

However with their group cook being out of commission, Time decided to take out the pot and start cooking. Throwing in some greens and veggies along with some herbs he had grabbed. Time smiles as the smell brought him back to his time in the Lost Woods, cooking while Saria played the ocarina.

“What smells good?” Wild said awaking from his nap.

“Is Wild feeling better?” Warriors called out entering camp, expecting the scarred hero to be cooking.

“I’m feeling alright” Wild said before looking at Time “I didn’t know you could cook. Malon said she cooks”

Time gave the young heroes a smile.

“Yes I do cook, however I cook what I like” Time said holding out the spoon for Wild to try. Wild took a bite of the bowl of greens. His eyes lit up.

“Good?” Time asked.

“Yes really good” Wild commented before grabbing a bowl for himself. Soon the other heroes joined the group, each grabbing a bowl of food.

Smile and laughs were had all around as the ate the bowl of greens.

——- Quirk #3

‘Time has a habit of humming to himself when no one around (or he thinks)’

-Hyrule long ago-

Link was sitting by himself lost in though, he had spent so much time in Termina, coming back he realized no time had passed in Hyrule and he had yet to age. Mentally Link was a lot older then he looked, and sadly with that age also came the trauma with it.

He had made his way back to Lon Lon Ranch, not knowing if he could go back to his village without Navi. Malon was so happy to see him allowing him to stay for as long as he wanted.

Which is what brings him to now, sitting an a box overlooking the race track, Epona was their staring back at him.

“What are you humming?” Malon asked innocently, scaring the young hero and bring him out of his thoughts.

“I…i…” Link trailed off. In all honesty he didn’t know, he heard the turn being sung by the soul in the fierce deity mask, in an ancient language. Link knows it’s sound beautiful yet sorrowful and that’s it.

“I don’t know” Link finally managed out, leaving Malon confused.

“Then why are you humming it. It sounds so sad” Malon comments.

“I don’t know” Link replies again, he’s been saying that a lot lately. Malon replies with a pout.

“Well at least hum a happy song, here I’ll teach you one” Malon said taking a seat next to Link before starting to sing.

Link for the first time in a long time smiled.

\- with the group many years later -

“What ya humming?” Wind asked as he sat himself down next to the unofficial leader of the group. The rest were trying to fix and clean their weapons, complete ignoring the other two.

“I don’t know” Time asked with a smile. That had become his go to answer whenever someone asked about his humming.

“How come?” Wind asked confused, reminding Time when he told Malon the same thing.

“I just hum what I hear and what I remember. Sometimes their songs I know the name and meaning behind them. Other I heard in passing” Time explain with a shrug.

“So do you like to sing?” Wind asked as a smile appeared on his face.

“Sometimes wh-“

“Wanna hear some sea song?!” Wind said with a huge smile. Poor Time didn’t even get a word in before Wind busted out in some song about Pirates and drinking. Most had stopped what they were doing to watch and/or chuckled at what was happening.

Time face grew a smile as he began to hum along to what Wind was singing.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
